Canine Poltergeists
Canine Poltergeists are a group of poltergeists, restless spirits, that are resistant to the Containment Unit but become a solution to the Ghostbusters' other problem. Ray Stantz (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #1" (2011) (Comic p.3). Ray says: "Given your age, fitness level, the usual speed of your reflexes, and the speed of the Poltergeist, I calculated that --" Egon Spengler (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #1" (2011) (Comic p.18). Egon says: "It was drawn in. Poltergeists are restless spirits. Presented with the option of entering a body without a soul occupying it, well... I don't think it could resist." History Dozens of Canine Poltergeists plagued New York City. The Ghostbusters captured them but when placed into the Containment Unit, they escaped. The mishap became widely known and made at least one newspaper headline, "Poltergeists! Ghostbusters Outmatched?" Egon Spengler had to figure out how to retool the Containment Unit to hold these spooks. Peter Venkman (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #1" (2011) (Comic p.5). Peter says: "We got dozens of these dog-faced spooks just lying around in Traps because the containment grid can't hold 'em without springing a leak!" Egon Spengler (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #1" (2011) (Comic p.6). Egon says: "If we try to put them into the containment grid again, they'll simply break out." At 20 Clinton Avenue, Peter Venkman and Ray Stantz recaptured a poltergeist when they encountered a Zombie. When Janine Melnitz and Peter encountered another zombie, at the Firehouse, she threw a full Trap at it. The trap opened and released the poltergeist. The poltergeist immediately chose to possess the zombie, a body without a soul. Both entities were then altered on a subatomic level. Egon Spengler (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #1" (2011) (Comic p.18). Egon says: "According to my readings, the possession altered both the Poltergeist and Zombie on the subatomic level, something I've long theorized possible." Egon's analysis discovered if the poltergeist could be extracted in this new state, they could now be held in the Containment Unit indefinitely. Egon Spengler (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #1" (2011) (Comic p.18). Egon says: "There's enough change that if we can remove the ghost from this Zombie matter - which is, for all intents and purposes, a biological containment grid - we should be able to store them properly." Egon Spengler (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #1" (2011) (Comic p.19). Egon says: "The Poltergeist is now trapped and is transferable to the grid! Also, the Zombie is neutralized." During the battle between the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man and Necrotic Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, the Ghostbusters attempted the ectoplasmic cross-pollination on the Necrotic entity with multiple poltergeists. The combination of poltergeists, zombie's Necrotic Slime, and Gozer's essence proved to be advantageously disruptive and the Necrotic Stay Puft exploded. The poltergeists fled the area and the Ghostbusters were set to recapture them once more. Powers These new poltergeists maintain a different ectoplasmic signature than typical entities. When placed in the Containment Unit, they can escape. Egon Spengler (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #1" (2011) (Comic p.6). Egon says: "These new Poltergeists still maintain a different ectoplasmic signature than typical entities." After possessing the zombies created by Britt, they can be placed into the Unit. Trivia *Ray nicknamed the Poltergeists "Chunks" after his friend Jack's dog. Ray Stantz (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #2" (2011) (Comic p.12). Ray says: "On my signal, we release the Chunks and --" Ray Stantz (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #2" (2011) (Comic p.12). Ray says: "But they look just like my friend Jack's dog, and --" Appearances *'IDW Comics' **"Ghostbusters: Infestation #1" **"Ghostbusters: Infestation #2" References Gallery CaninePoltergeist02.jpg CaninePoltergeist03.jpg CaninePoltergeist04.jpg GhostbustersInfestationIssueOneCoverRIBPoltergeist01.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters: Infestation #1 RI-B cover Category:Ghosts Category:IDW Characters